Innocent Betrayal
by secretlyCapricious
Summary: Allen is starting to act a little bit strange, and no one knows what's going on! Will they find out what's happened? And if they do, will they be able to stop it? Eventual RoadxAllen, and possible Noah!Allen? Please R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Hi, everyone! First of all, thank you for reading my first published fan fiction! So, uhm please review! You'd make my day!**

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called, running to hug him with tears in her eyes. "Allen-kun, you're back."

"Lenalee." Allen smiled. "I'm back." He whispered, so only she could hear him.

"Che." Kanda scoffed.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, BaKanda." He muttered.

After finding a spot where they could rest for a while, Allen went over to see Lenalee. He had missed her most, seeing as she never called him Moyashi or anything of the sort.

"Allen-kun!" She smacked the side of his face. "We… we thought you were dead!" There were tears going down both sides of her face as she remembered how she felt when she had heard. "And then the Noah, Tyki Mikk, he said you weren't… not yet, but we still wouldn't see you. How do you think that felt?!" Allen could feel teardrops running down his own face, too. "But, you're back, Allen-kun! You're back…"

Allen pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright, Lenalee. I'm here now."

Then, this giant pentacle appeared on the ground and it pulled Lenalee and Allen into it. Lavi slipped into it, and pulled Krory into it with him and Kanda ran into it, with Chaoji following behind.** (A/N: I think that was the order… haven't watched it in a while.)**

They all fell and landed on top of Allen, who was currently trying to protect Lenalee from the merciless bodies dropping from the sky.

"What just happened?" Lavi asked, his brain trying to process what was happening.

"We fell through a hole in the ground, baka usagi." Kanda che'd him

"Get off me, lero!" an exploding mad pink umbrella was squashed on the ground.

"It was you!" Allen, Lavi, and Krory accused Lero.

Before they could yell any more accusations at Lero, a giant purple balloon of the Millennium Earl appeared.

"Welcome to my lovely Ark, Exorcists!" it said. "I hope you can enjoy your stay here because it won't be a long one. This ark will be destroyed in about 3 hours, and there is no way out!" It started cackling madly, and then popped

"Hello, Exorcists." Tyki said as he magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Swirly glasses!" exclaimed Allen, Lavi, and Krory. Tyki was in his white form so they didn't recognize him, at least not as a Noah. They more or less recognized him as the guy that Allen had cheated a while ago in poker, after they had met Krory.

"Eh, is that my name?" he asked, a bit confused. Then, he started transforming into his Noah form. His glasses slid through his head and landed on the ground, while his skin turned an ashen color with cross marks on his forehead. "Let me formally introduce myself then. I am Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, although you probably already knew that."

To say everyone was a bit shocked would be an understatement. To add to their confusion, he pulled out a bronze key. "This key will take you out of this ark. It is the only way. Just put it in any door and it'll lead you to the top, and Road's door." He threw the key to Allen, who caught it. "Good luck, shounen." And then he disappeared into the ground.

Eventually, after much discussion they had decided to trust him. Everyone except for Kanda. But, then again, Kanda didn't trust anyone, so it's nothing new.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" That was how they were deciding on who would put the key in a door. Allen lost because, well you can't really cheat in rock, paper, scissors, now can you?

He put the key in the nearest door, and it promptly burst into a different pattern, with light blue in the background and rainbow and butterfly designs.

"Stop standing around and get your ass through the door, Moyashi." Kanda scoffed.

Allen's face dimmed a bit, which was quite the feat as he was already quite down from losing at rock, paper, scissors. Somehow, Kanda always managed to ruin his day with that name he'd given Allen. "My name is Allen, BaKanda!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you just can't remember it, can you?"

"Stop fighting you two!" said Lenalee.

Kanda and Allen glared at each other for a bit after, but finally, Allen gave in and opened the door.

They entered a room with rocks littered in random places, and they were big rocks. The ceiling was a dark blue with stars and rainbows on it, and the walls had the same pattern. Closer to the exit, the Noah of Wrath, Skinn Boric stood, looking a bit bored.

"I'll take him." Kanda said immediately. "He's been after my general." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll stay too!" Allen offered.

"I'll be damned if I get stuck here with you, Moyashi." Kanda scoffed, unsheathing Mugen. **(A/N: I really love having Kanda scoff.)**

"Oi, Yuu-chan, don't be like that!" Lavi said, worry sounding through his voice.

"Mugen, activate." Kanda said, not listening to him at all, but instead running his fingers along the blade.

"K-kanda?" Allen asked, also very worried sounding.

"First illusion: Hell's Insects!" And he sent them after the other exorcists.

"Kanda, you demon!" Allen and Lavi yelled at him "I don't care anymore! Let's just leave his sorry ass behind!"

"Uhm, you guys, Kanda's just-" Lenalee tried saying, but he cut her off with a sigh.

"And now you're just gonna sigh at us?!" Allen and Lavi yelled together again. "Come on you guys, let's go."

They went through the next door, looking behind at the first friend they would have to leave behind.

"He'll be alright; do you really think Yuu-chan would just die on us like that?" Lavi consoled Lenalee who was having considerably more regrets about leaving him than the rest of the group did.

"You'll see, Lenalee, in a little while, Kanda will be walking through that door, but we have to keep moving on." Allen did a better job at making her feel better.

And so the dwindling group of exorcists (and Chaoji) left Kanda behind to deal with Skinn.

"Finally, they're gone; I thought they would never leave. So, Exorcist, which of us will be going through that door?" Skinn asked, finishing off a piece of candy.

"Who can tell?" Kanda replied, to softly for the muscular Noah could hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kanda scoffed.

"Do you like sweets, Exorcist?" Skinn asked.

"As a matter of fact," a small smirk took a liking to his face. "I hate them." He told the Noah coldly.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter. I've started on the second chapter in the hopes some of you might like this! So, please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Okay! Wow I am so sorry about the super long wait! **** I promise you I didn't mean to abandon you all after only one chapter; I just have so much to do, and barely any time to write. On another note, this chapter will NOT be sent to my beta reader because…I can already tell it's going to suck. This part in the storyline is a complete blank in my mind but the end …MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, you might all hate me after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. If I did there would be more times Road kissed Allen.**

"So you're the only one left, I guess your friends really don't care about you." Skinn said.

Kanda completely ignored that comment, because he's just beast like that, and instead said, "I've seen you around before, but you never fought. I assumed you couldn't."

"That was because there were three of you and I couldn't figure out which of you to pick off first!" Skinn said, laughing epically.

Kanda just stood there and thought: _He really is just a retard._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skinn continued laughing.

While Skinn was occupying himself, thinking that something was obviously very funny, and it was just even funnier that he didn't get it, Kanda used it as an opportunity to strike.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" He yelled, and slashing at the air, ended up making a few cuts on the maniacally laughing Noah.

"That wasn't very nice, Exorcist." The Noah's expression finally going a bit dark. "Landing cuts on me like this isn't going to work, though, Noahs are immortal!"

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed back at him

"Don't you understand? You can't win, Exorcist." Skinn tried to point this out.

Then, after a few more blows to the so-called immortal Noah, Kanda's healing power was starting to slow down.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you die?" Skinn asked, feeling his victory was obviously in reach, as Kanda wasn't even moving as he gripped his head. "What's the matter, Exorcist? Dead already?"

"As if." Kanda managed to get out, and then stabbed the Noah in the chest, and cut downwards, slashing his golden shell that covered his body.

Skinn let go of him and fell to the ground. "But Noah are…immortal…" He spluttered out, and then died.

Kanda just looked at him for a second then turned away. "Everyone is still…mortal…so long as they remain human."

Kanda was about to walk out of the room, but he stopped only a foot away from where Skinn's body lay. _What a great time to pass out. Is it because I used up too much of my life?_ He thought. _I guess I'll just…rest here for a while._

Then he proceeded to pass out.

**Outside of the Ark**

Miranda gasped.

"What's wrong, Miranda? Has something happened to the others?" Bookman asked.

She was shaking. "Someone's time just…disappeared."

**With Allen, and everyone else I don't care enough about to mention.**

"Lenalee, it'll be fine, I'm sure." Allen told Lenalee, who was still crying, and a little depressed after leaving Kanda behind.

Lenalee looked at him, looked at his cute and confident smile, and managed a half-hearted smile. "Of course," She said. "Just what I was thinking."

"That's the spirit, Lenalee! Yuu-chan's probably gonna be waiting in the next room, and asking what the hell took us so long?" Lavi added, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little.

"Not helpi-" Allen started, but then the floor he has walking on started to crumble. "AAAAHHHKK!" He yelled, running to avoid falling into a pit of nothingness.

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS HALLWAY?!" Lavi asked/yelled.

"I think I can get us out of here quicker." Krory said. "Everyone, grab on to me."

He drank a bit of Chomesuke's blood and zipped down the rest of the hallway, into a bigger room.

"There!" Allen said, "That's the next door!" He was pointing to this big Roman column with a giant keyhole in it."

"Alright, good job, Moyashi!" Lavi told him. "Let's go!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Two Noahs appeared out of practically nowhere and shot guns at them. "Purple Bomb, deceiving spectacles!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! ~" Everyone yelled as they felt paint go around their eyes.

"Even me-lero? Why Lero-lero?" Lero asked in his annoying pumpkin voice.

The others noticed the gigantic mountain of keys. "A-Allen?" Lavi voiced worriedly. "You...do still have the key right?"

"Of course!" Said Exorcist replied triumphantly, and then he checked his pocket. "Oh crap…it must've dropped out somewhere."

"It's no worries, baka-moyashi! As a member of the Bookmen Clan I can tell which key is the right one!" Lavi said, ever cheerful.

"It's Allen" Said Allen.

Lavi pretended not to hear and got on top of the pillar and used his wood seal **(A/N: Sorry I forget if that's the right one or not.) **to make the whole mountain of keys swirl around him in a large ball.

Meanwhile, Krory was attacking the hidden Noah by using his senses, and throwing Allen at them. **(A/N: GOG I'M SO SORRY ABOUT MY POORLY DESCRIBED BATTLE SCENES D;)**

"I FOUND IT!" Lavi called from his perch clutching the key in his hand and smiling goofily as he saw the paint disappearing from his friends' eyes. "Okay Allen you take Lenalee and run through! It seems like Krory is managing these two on his own so then I'll follow you!"

Allen just nodded and picked Lenalee up and ran through the door as fast as he could, with Lavi following closely behind. "Good luck, Crow-chan." He muttered as he followed the others and Chaoji **(Sorry for not mentioning him, he slipped my mind for a bit)** followed closely in suit.

Krory, of course, heard him and popped out another bottle of Chomesuke's blood and going beat/get beaten by the two Noah of Bonds.

After a long bout of fighting, Krory's body was in a spiked casket with his Innocence-possessed blood spilling out before it formed into a vaguely humanlike shape. The blood-body then came up and attacked Jasdevi until they no longer had any strength, and they went back into separate bodies.

"I think I'll just…stay here a little while" Krory said softly lying down on the floor once he regained control of his body. The room started collapsing around him.

**(Too lazy to figure how to make Miranda all sad again as I kind of already used the only thought in my brain for her so just know that she noticed the loss.)**

Allen and the others walked up the seemingly endless flight of stairs before seeing a light at the top.

"There! It's the top!" Lavi cheered them on. "Maybe we can get out up there!"

They all walked with a little more bounce in their step but paused at the very top.

"I wonder…how Kanda and Krory are." Allen paused.

Inside the very room they were pausing in front of Road perked up as she heard Allen's voice. "Tyki, Tyki!" Road called cheerfully to said Noah. "He's here~"

Allen smiled off his last statement and walked into the room.

"AALLEEEEEEEEEN!" Road squealed as she glomped him, then pressing their lips together.

Allen's eyes bulged at the contact his enemy made with him and then they squeezed shut as he felt something in the back of his mind stirring. He had felt it twice before, the first time was from when Road hugged him, and the other when Tyki had stuffed his hand straight through him. He promptly passed out.

In about five minutes Allen stood up, seemingly sleep-walking as his eyes were closed but then they fluttered open and they were a bright gold.

**A/N:…..I'm expecting flames after writing this. There is a reason this was not sent to my friend for beta-reading … So…please don't hate me? If you couldn't tell, BTW the Noah inside of Allen is brought out by contact with other Noah. So again, I ask you please do not hate me! I love you all and an added thanks to all my lovely reviewers for last chap, you are the ones that inspired me to actually get to writing this…so please review? They mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I'm horribly sorry for the long wait...and for this chapter…I have extreme writer's block over the beginning, but I know how this is going to end, at least. Well you guys, marching season is basically over so I'll have loads of free time, and I'll try to use it for writing!~ I've already scratched about ten versions of this chapter…So yeah, I'm just going to write down everything that comes to mind, and not even edit it, like it's a free write or something, except for a story…It's really fun to free write… Ok, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of the characters.**

**Please don't be mad at me for thiiiiiis!**

Allen opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the people surrounding him. Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaoji all came into focus slowly, with obvious concern on their faces. But he wasn't looking for them. No, he was looking for a certain Noah, Road Kamelot. Why? Because he was having mixed feelings on the slight-bodied girl, unsure of whether he hated her or not. Yes, he'd hated her completely, or at least he had thought that for about the longest time, since he had met her in fact. However, something had changed within him, and he was quite unsure of how he felt. He needed to talk to her. So bad, that he could even feel a dull aching in his head…or was that this Noah that seemed to be taking control of him slowly? Oh well, he had no way of finding out.

"Hey, welcome to the living again, Moya-" Lavi started to speak to him, in his usual manner before he had noticed Allen's eyes.

"Allen-kun…your eyes." Said Ms. Obvious, Lenalee.

"My…eyes?" Allen asked, deciding playing dumb would be better than telling them that he was going to be taken over by a Noah at any given moment.

"They're golden!" Chaoji nearly screamed, looking ready to cry.

_ Look up, Allen~ _He then heard, a voice inside his head that sounded strange, almost melancholy. _You'll find what you're looking for~ _He suddenly also had an extreme urge to look up towards the rafters, which he did, his bright eyes resting on a slight-bodied figure he immediately recognized as the Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot.

"Road…" He said breathily, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He supposed that she could tell she was being sought, as she commanded Lero to take her down to the Exorcists waiting at the floor. "Looking for me, Allen?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I was, Road." He spoke coldly, as if trying to reassure himself he still had no feelings except hate for the girl in front of him except for hate. "Why did you…kiss me?"

"Because, silly, I wanted to~" She practically sang, her voices ringing in his ears, making his cheeks flush slightly.

"And here I was, thinking that the only thing you ever wanted to do was torture and murder innocent humans." Said Chaoji, oblivious to the fact Allen was silently in a form of bliss as he slowly realized his own romantic feelings.

"Perhaps that's what I'm doing now, you'd never know." Her tone was cold, however her own eyes, that matched Allen's for the moment betrayed her.

_Yes, this is good~ Keep up the conversation, my host~ _Allen was truly scared of his own mind, having no idea what on Earth this Noah was even talking about. Does it approve of not of his feelings for the girl Noah, was it simply using this to take him over? Again, he had no idea. None whatsoever.

"Road…why are you doing this to us?!" Spoken by Lenalee, her emotions for her friend overwhelming, and Road stood there, looking a tad dumbfounded.

"Why, Lenalee, didn't I explain this to you already? It's fun, and I _**wanted**_ to. I bet even if you wanted to do something, you wouldn't, because of your overprotective brother, Komui, is it?"

"He has nothing to do with this…"

And in the midst of this argument between the two girls, Allen was battling his inner demon, the 14th, also known as Neah. He was simply confusing Allen. Extremely confusing to say the least.

"Will you two just stop?! We're all having crises right now, ok!" His confusion had finally found his temper, causing him to flip on the company surrounding him.

"Allen…kun…" Lenalee was the first to speak, but still only slightly out of shock.

Allen looked slightly horrified at himself, as well. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Oh, Allen. Don't let the voices get to you." She smirked, then floating over to Tyki. "Shall we continue what you came here for, brother?"

"Shounen," Tyki started, pausing slightly for dramatic effect. "Welcome to the Ark, once again."

"And what a welcome indeed, Tyki Mikk." Allen stated.

"Oh Shounen, don't be like that." Tyki smirked slightly.

"Oh? And what am I supposed to be like, then? Am I supposed to just, love you all or something, now?" He gritted this angrily through his teeth, but everyone noticed how he slyly averted his eyes from Road.

"Ne, Allen, why don't you just have a seat?" Road giggled as she gestured to the other end of the overly long table.

His glare at the floor softened slightly as he looked up and pulled out chairs for the other three in his company first, before sitting himself down at the very edge, seemingly to be as far away from them as possible, or maybe to be able to look at them?

"So how about we talk a bit, first? Get to know each other better? Road giggled, from behind him, where she definitely was not just a moment ago, making them all jump. Except for Tyki, of course. Then, she practically jumped Allen from behind, hugging him tightly as she giggled.

He pushed her off coldly, glaring at her as she hopped up to sit on the table in front of him. "I believe we already know each other quite well, it's not needed." And to answer this, she simply smirked.

"Oh, but Allen, you see, we want to know more about you~"

Lenalee, who was clutching at her dress and staring at her knees until this moment, suddenly popped her head up at this. "What could you possibly want with him?!"

"You would think it's quite obvious by now." She smirked, not even looking at whom she was addressing, but began to trace around Allen's eyes.

While they were all distracted by what Road was doing with Allen, Tyki smirked from the other end of the table, letting a few Tease out, and the butterflies went and set down on the tops of the three chairs opposite him. All but Allen, who had none on his chairs, looked up at them fearfully. Allen noticed this, then activating his Innocence, he pushed Road out of the way gently and stabbed one of the butterflies with a single claw.

"Tyki Mikk. I suppose I should warn you… If you try to hurt any of my friends again, I'll have to kill you." He spoke up, glaring at the Noah he spoke to. He then started to run down the table, his feet surprisingly not slipping on the slick tablecloth.

"I have nothing against you, Shounen."

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled, standing up to chase after him.

"Don't interfere, Bookman" He heard, from somewhere up in the air, looking up to realize it was Road. "Tyki likes Allen, too."

"What..?" He asked, confused.

"Let's play, Bookman~" She said with a sick smile on her face.

"It's time for our final hand, Shounen" Tyki said, his ever-present cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth as he grinned.

Lavi looked around where he had been transported to with a quizzical look on his face. The checkerboard-like floors then had a figure that looked like Road slightly pop out. He hit her on the head a few times with his hammer Innocence. "Oi, where am I?"

"Why, you probably think I transported you to another place, don't you? If that's the only of my powers you've heard about then you're probably thinking that, yes?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I 'transported' you to my own world, another dimension. I am the Noah of Dreams, am I not? How boring it would be if dreams could only take place in the known world." The Road figure giggled insanely, but it was just as she normally would, actually.

Lavi had a slight look of realization. "So when are you going to some out of that board and fight me?"

"Hm? I'm not going to be your opponent." He heard a strange, sucking noise coming from behind him. "He is."

Lavi turned around to see…another…him? "Me?"

Road giggled again, sinking back down to the floor.

**((A/N: I'm not going to write the rest of Lavi's fight it doesn't really go with the rest of the story, and I'm lazy. So yeah, just remember what happens in the canon storyline, because that's all it would be.))**

Allen practically rammed into Tyki's shield with his Innocence, being flung slightly into the air as he came back down to put another blown against him. However, he found himself against the ground, and Tyki was in the air, smirking.

"What are you thinking, Shounen?"

"I'm sad, every time we meet…you seem more and more human." He put out his Clown Belt and pushed up to where he was level with Tyki. "I wish all our battles could be harmless games of poker." He lashed out with his arm again, being met with Tyki's shield yet again.

"Too bad about the kid with the eye patch." Tyki smirked, "But you'd better worry about me." He then sent out Tease, but they were quickly stabbed through with Allen's Clown Belt.

Tyki then sent a crashing blow against Allen, and they were both vaulted outside the tower. "Try not to fall, Shounen."

"Be quiet, Tyki Mikk." He followed this comment by another blow, which was still taken by Tyki's shield. He started to realize that he was the only one being hurt in this fight, so he decided to use his Innocence as body armor against the Noah's attacks.

"Is that armor covering you? You look more like a white demon than a clown, Shounen." Allen saw a strange, pinkish lightning forming around Tyki's hand. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you…_again._"

A large, pink and black wall of energy formed, which slammed against Allen. He started having flashbacks of the night his arm had been torn off my this same Noah. "No…" He put his clawed-arm against the force, putting all his will behind it. _I'm…not going to run!_ He thought to himself.

_**Crack!**_

__"Crumble to dust, Allen Walker!" Tyki said, with a sick grin.

Everyone could hear it, except Lavi, of course, and Lenalee spoke up first. "Allen..?" And her question was answered when Allen was limply flung into the box that she was in with Chaoji, making a large dent.

Allen looked at her, blood flowing from a fresh head wound, and his eyes were closed in pain. When he opened them, however, she noticed the were golden again. And the small grin on his face made it apparent. This was not Allen Walker.

"Hello, my dear brother." He said as he looked at Tyki.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so 1. I want you guys to know that I have NOT forgotten about you guys, I just haven't had any good ways to start the chapter. 2. I'm formatting these a little different now~ 3. I'm definitely off from the original plot I'd had. Oops.**

**Alright well, I think you guys have possibly figured out that I seriously suck at beginnings.**

**Seriously.**

**I'll try, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters. Obviously.**

"Hello, brother." Neah said again, smirking at Tyki's dumbfounded expression.

"What the-" He was cut off by an angry Road, who had completely jumped off Lero, leaving the poor umbrella floating on its own.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Allen?" She glared at Neah, who had since changed Allen's white complexion to the signature Noah style.

"Damn, thought you would've been happy to see me, I am your long lost brother, after all." He smiled almost sweetly at her.

"Don't forget you tried to kill us all." She snarled at him, Lero suddenly back in her hand.

"Road, stop." It was Tyki, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He is our brother after all."

She paused, looking back at him before nodding, stepping to stand beside him, looking cheery as usual. "If you say so, Tyki~"

"It's disconcerting when you say my name like that." He said, at which she laughed. "Besides, you know what your precious Allen's going through right now, we all do.

But Tyki was wrong; no one actually knew what was happening to Allen. It is a specific process, tailored to fit each of the Noah's purposes.

Allen felt he was trapped. Trapped inside his own mind. Trapped inside himself. He'd been walking through an endless white room for what seemed like an entire day. And he was damn tired because of it.

"Where…am I?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular, looking into a mirror-like surface.

Then a dark shape appeared in the mirror behind him, a creepy smile apparently permanently on its face, even as it spoke. "You're home, Allen."

Allen stared, wide-eyed as the blank white room he was in morphed into something else. Of course, he was a bit more focused on the fact that he was positively going **mental** a shape in the mirror had just **talked** to him. The room around him changed into a still white room, except now there was a white piano and bench as well as a long white couch. It would actually be quite cozy, in different context…maybe.

"Who are you?" He asked the thing.

"I'm you, Allen, and I am not." It replied, still smiling because it is a creepy ghost figure in a mirror.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're a figure in a mirror, how are you me?"

"Play the piano, Allen, play it."

"I don't know how!" He yelled at the thing, turning to the side, away from the mirror when he noticed something. The figure turned with him, mimicking his every move, like it really was a part of him

"Yes you do, Allen. Play it."

He sighed, going to the piano bench and he sat down, placing his hands over the keys. He gasped in surprise as his fingers started moving on their own, playing a melody he'd never heard before.

Insert 14th's Melody here

Lenalee moved from her spot up against the wall of her dice-like block, touching Chaoji's arm.

"What is it, Exorcist-sama?" He asked her.

"Do you…do you hear that? The music…It sounds like it's coming from…Allen…" She breathed, her hand clenching his sleeve tightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"…Never mind…" She released his sleeve, going back to staring at the, now three, Noahs through the dice.

"So, what's it gonna be? You try to ki-AUGH!" He yelled suddenly, grabbing onto his left arm as if there was a sharp pain there. It then it started to glow, the light starting at his hand and working its way up.

It seemed to be trying to fight the Noah off.

Allen was playing the piano with more force, more urgency now. He felt like he was doing something important, of course he couldn't figure out how playing a piano could fall under that category. He couldn't stop his fingers as they flew across the keyboard, even singing along to the lyrics in his head.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes again and he could see Road and Tyki staring at him.

**A/N: Sorry for the length, but I just really needed to get this out there, I'll try to write more over the weekend, because there is one, but, unfortunately no guarantees. So yeah, This chapter was a lot harder to write than previous ones, considering all the other times, if I got stuck, I'd leaf through the actual manga. Ah well, happy whatever day.**


End file.
